Another Creek Story
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Craig comptait regarder tranquillement Red Racer mais ses projets sont ruinés par Tweek.


**TRADUCTION de la fiction de Rosy2lee2**

**voi****ici le lien vers la fiction originale en anglais ****/s/6782617/1/Another_Creek_story**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Another Creek Story<span>**

Craig Tucker était assis silencieusement, seul chez lui. Il avait prévu de passer une soirée tranquille à regarder Red Racer avec son cochon d'Inde, Stripe junior. Il ne faisait rien car pour l'instant son cochon d'Inde était toujours endormi (il n'était que vingt heures trente maintenant et Stripe Jr ne se réveillait qu'aux alentours de vingt deux heures) et Red Racer n'avait pas encore commencé.

Il avait tous les DVD mais le nouvel épisode allait être diffusé dans environ quinze minutes, s'il lançait un ancien épisode, il ne pourrait plus l'arrêter et il manquerait le nouveau. Mais quand il fut enfin vingt heures quarante cinq, il couru au salon et alluma la vieille télévision. Il sélectionna la bonne chaine et le générique de Red Racer commença. Craig fredonnait en souriant. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux épisodes depuis presque trois ans et c'était le début d'une nouvelle saison. Il était tellement heureux.

Le temps que le générique finisse, Craig s'était installé plus confortablement sur le vieux canapé. Bien que sa famille vive des allocations familiales, il était plutôt satisfait de son existence. Le téléphone (qu'il avait pu difficilement s'offrir) sonna moins de cinq secondes plus tard. Craig soupira lourdement : même si sa sonnerie était le thème de Red Racer, elle brisait cet instant de plénitude!

Il attrapa son mobile, l'éteignit et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le téléphone tomba derrière le radiateur mais Craig décida de s'en occuper plus tard ; _là, il y a Red Racer._ Pensa-t-il, absorbé par son programme préféré. Il se sentit de nouveau en paix avec lui-même, comme si cet épisode le comblait. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais la plupart des choses qu'il désirait ne se réaliseraient jamais de toute façon : que Stripe Jr vive éternellement (pas comme Stripe sénior), jouer dans Red Racer ou que sa famille devienne subitement riche...

Les pensées de Craig furent interrompues lorsqu'on frappa bruyamment à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

_Bordel, mais qui ça peut bien être à une heure pareille? Marmonna-t-il. Il n'était que vingt et une heures quarante cinq mais c'était tard pour un soir de semaine, particulièrement si la personne ne s'était pas annoncée. Il entendit qu'on frappa à nouveau, puis une voix :

_Craig? Craig, t'es là?

C'était la voix de Tweek, atténuée par la forte pluie._ Il pleut_? Craig regarda par la fenêtre, _Bah, j'étais trop absorbée par Red Racer pour le remarquer, mais pourquoi Tweek est ici_? Pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

_Gah!

Craig eut une expression horrifiée lorsqu'il remarqua la batte de base ball que le blond tenait dans ses mains.

_Tweek?

_Craig!

Tweek lâcha la batte et sauta au cou de son ami. Il commença à pleurer de tout son saoul et ses vêtements trempés dégoulinaient sur le sol.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Craig, inquiet, en donnant une tape sur la tête du blond.

_Je... j'ai pensé... que quelque chose... gh... était arrivé.

_Euh... pourquoi?

_Parce que tu - trop de pression - n'as pas répondu au téléphone! Et après il a commencé à pleuvoir, j'étais sûr que quelque chose de mal était arrivé... la pluie c'est – ngh – de mauvaise augure.

Tweek commença à paniquer mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Craig qui le fixait comme s'il était fou, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_C'était toi qui m'appelais? Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu... je regardais le nouvel épisode de Red Racer.

_Gah! Pardon! Tu décroches d'habitude alors...

Tweek s'éloigna et rougit lorsqu'il réalisa que sa réaction était complètement démesurée.

_Je... je suis désolé. Gah! Tweek recommença à trembler.

_Et tu es venu jusqu'à chez moi sous la pluie battante avec une batte de base ball prêt à botter le cul de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas juste parce que tu as cru que quelque chose m'était arrivé? Demande le brun, stupéfait.

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il inutilement, j'ai été stu...

Tweek fut interrompu par Craig qui le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il se sentit tout à coup comme au paradis. C'était ce que Craig était à ses yeux, le paradis. Et il espérait que Craig ressente la même chose pour lui. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il lui disait toujours. Quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire ornait leur visage.

_T'es trop mignon. Sourit Craig.

**Fin**


End file.
